


Blue Bath Bombs Solve Everything

by WolfWithGlasses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWithGlasses/pseuds/WolfWithGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is tired and irritable, and Percy decides that she needs to be doted on for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bath Bombs Solve Everything

Percy was bored.  
Percy being bored was generally a very big problem, because he tended to cause trouble that could end in potential explosions and loss of limbs.

Annabeth, however, was having none of it.

“Sit down, seaweed brain! I’m tired, and all I want is a little quality time!”   
“But..” whimpered Percy as he was trapped on the couch for the fourth time that hour.   
He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. All he knew was that he was bored and tired, and Annabeth was grumpy and wouldn’t let him move. 

Finally, he looked down at the intimidating blonde who was currently curled up on his chest, and decided to compromise.   
Moving as gently and quietly as he could, he lifted Annabeth safely into his arms and laid her on their bed.

Still trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped into the bathroom and started a bath.   
Before he left the bathroom, he dropped a bathbomb into the water. It was his favorite, one that left streaks of blues and greens in the water for him to play with.

Moving back into the bedroom, he walked over to the bed, where Annabeth had already woken and was wrapped in a fluffy grey robe.   
He quickly disrobed, and followed her into the bathroom. As she took off the robe to step into the water, Percy winced at the bruises all over her body. He always had wished that she didn't push herself so hard in training.  
Carefully, he slipped into the tub behind Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She sighed and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, hand lazily playing with the swirling colors of the water. 

Percy reached to the corner of the bath, and, tilting Annabeth’s head forwards a bit, uncapped the shampoo and began to work it into her hair.   
“You ok,” he murmured softly in her ear as he ran his hands through her hair. She hummed in contentment, moving a little to nod her head. Reassured, Percy replaced the shampoo bottle and grabbed the conditioner, hands smoothing the lotion into Annabeth’s soft blond locks.   
After he’d washed all the product out of her hair, he returned to their original position, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, lazily playing with the colored water and basking in the other’s presence. 

 

Eventually, Annabeth decided that they were turning into prunes, and should sleep in an actual bed.   
After draining the bath and changing into some comfy pyjamas, they both fell into bed, exhausted, but happily intertwined with the other. Just before he fell asleep, Percy heard Annabeth whisper “Gods I love you.” In response, he pulled her to his chest and pressed a kiss to her temple before falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. yeah. Hope you like!


End file.
